degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Irisdarling
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Irisdarling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CamilleA05 (talk) 07:53, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Hi there :D Hey Iris, I thought I'd properly introduce myself. I'm Tori, I'm 19 and I saw you like Disney/Disneyland. SO DO I <333 I literally just went yesterday haha it's my favorite :D I'm pretty much an open book on my userpage so you can get to know me on there as well haha xD I also love anime and as far as Degrassi goes Bianca is one of my top 10 characters <3 I'm sure we'll get along well and I'd love to get to know you better. ^_^ • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 00:53, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Omg fave yeah my dad actually works there so I'm able to get in for free. Although I wanna buy a pass anyways cause it's easier that way. Man though the weather was brutal yesterday it was so hot but I managed to have a fun time anyways. Don't get me wrong I love California cause I've been here all my life but the summer weather is a huge nope. What are some of your favorite rides? It's literally my dream to work there someday. So what caused your move? • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 03:04, August 17, 2015 (UTC) That's so awesome! I'm not in college at the moment but ugh I'd love to do that someday. To literally be there to just work would be amazing. Disney World is SO much fun I personally like Disneyland better just because it's the original and I go there more often but I love Disney World too. It's a lot bigger haha xD The last time I was there was 2011 and I already wanna go back so bad. Well that's a very understandable reason to move, I hope the best for you and your family. I'm glad you're liking it there :) But yes Cali is fave and I can see why you miss it, I've been here all my life and I can't imagine not living here. Agreed I love that we have so much in common <3 So besides Degrassi do you watch any other shows? ^_^ as you can probably tell I watch a lot of tv shows haha xD • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 04:41, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Hello! :D I noticed that you're new here and I would like to introduce myself. My name is Natalie but you can call me Nat for short. Welcome to the wiki and I hope that we get to know each other. :) + [[User:Natalieoden1|''natalie'' ]] ''you're perfect the way you are''. 03:47, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey girly! I've been on this wiki for three years and I'm still not exactly sure how to leave a talk message XD Anyways, I'm Katie! I'm really glad that you joined the wiki because you seem like such a sweetheart! If you have skype or oovoo or kik or anything really, then let me know because I'd love to talk to you! We could always talk here I suppose haha. Safe&Sound (talk) 21:13, August 18, 2015 (UTC)